En cinco pasos y algo más
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: [One-shot: Oficios al estilo Naruto] Este es mi primer MinaKushi y leve NaruHina, en donde Kushina se pone en los zapatos de una escritora ofreciendo sus consejos de crianza y sus tácticas a lado de su esposo, durante el crecimiento de su hijo: Naruto. Espero que les guste n.n


**Hola n.n este es mi primer MinaKushi, con leve NaruHina, este fic es de un concurso en el que participé con la siguiente dinámica: A cada participante se le dio un personaje y un oficio, en este caso a mi me tocó Kushina Uzumaki como una escritora.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Nos leemos abajo xD**

* * *

 **Título: En cinco pasos y algo más**

* * *

— _¡Mamá mira! ¡La maestra me puso una estrella en la frente! —gritó emocionado un pequeño rubio de ojos azules con la edad de seis años, corriendo hacia su madre hasta abrazarla. La mujer pelirroja de ojos violetas sonrió y correspondió el acto de su hijo._

— _Eso es excelente Naruto ¿Por qué te puso una estrellita? —le preguntó con dulzura._

— _¡Terminé todas las planas con mi nombre mami! —exclamó con alegría._

— _¡Muy bien hijo! Te felicito —le guiñó un ojo. Con ese gesto, el niño ensanchó su sonrisa._

— _Mamá ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Shikamaru? —suplicó con las manos juntas._

 _La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba como su niño corría tras su amigo de cabello oscuro._

* * *

 **Nueve pasos para una crianza más efectiva**

 **Paso 1.- Estimular la autoestima de su hijo.**

Los niños se ven a sí mismos a través de los ojos de sus padres. Asimilarán su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal y todas sus expresiones. El elogio de los logros, aun siendo pequeños, hará que los niños estén orgullosos. Si permite que haga cosas por si solos, los hará sentir capaces y fuertes.

Por el contrario, los comentarios denigrantes o las comparaciones negativas con otros niños los hará sentir inútiles. Evite usar palabras hirientes, elija las palabras con más cuidado y sea compasivo. Dígales a sus hijos que todas las personas cometen errores.

— _Naruto ¿Por qué sacaste cinco en el examen? —inquirió un rubio de ojos azules que es el padre del pequeño Naruto. Tenía el ceño fruncido ya que su hijo de sólo diez años había reprobado el examen._

— _Es que papá, es que no entendí que tenía que hacer —musitó el pequeño con la mirada muy triste._

— _Naruto, tienes que prestar más atención en tus clases. Mira a tu amigo Sasuke, él está en el cuadro de honor ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo bien? —su voz fue dura, tanto que el niño rompió a llorar._

 _Minato inhaló y exhaló, miró a su hijo por varios instantes. Se sintió culpable por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo a practicar sus ejercicios. Le acarició la cabeza y tomó sus hombros._

— _Hijo perdóname, estaba un poco nervioso._

 _Naruto sorbió por la nariz._

— _¿Quieres que te ayude con lo que no entiendes? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cosa que hizo que su hijo se sintiera mejor._

— _Si… Si —asintió con la cabeza._

— _Lo siento Naruto, sabes que yo te quiero mucho —lo abrazó, por lo que su pequeño rubio correspondió, esta vez sintiéndose mejor._

* * *

 **Paso 2.- Reconozca las buenas acciones**.

¿Se detuvo a pensar alguna vez cuántas veces al día tiene reacciones negativas con sus hijos? Es posible que se dé cuenta de que los enjuicia muchas más veces de las que los felicita. ¿Cómo se sentiría si un jefe lo tratara de un modo tan negativo, incluso si fuese con buenas intenciones?

— _¡¿Naruto, qué hiciste?! —Kushina gritó alarmada al ver todo el lodo esparcido en el baño._

— _Mamá —gritó el pequeño rubio de once años, demasiado confuso._

— _¡Esa era mi flor favorita! —vociferó la pelirroja arrebatando la maceta de las manitas de su hijo._

— _Es que yo… —iba a replicar pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza. Naruto comenzó a llorar._

— _¡Limpia esto inmediatamente! —bramó la mujer con el gesto intimidante._

— _Mamá, yo sólo quería regar tu flor favorita. Es que la manguera la mordió un perro y yo no quería que se marchitara —gimió entre sollozos._

 _Kushina se tapó la boca, después de puso el dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz para recapacitar. Respiró hondo para drenar todo el enfado acumulado._

— _Ay mi niño —suspiró la madre—. Perdóname hijo, no tenía idea —Su hijo la miró y él asintió con la cabeza. La Uzumaki sobó su cabeza dura para que ya no derramara lágrimas._

— _¿Ya no estás enojada? —gimoteó._

— _No mi niño. Anda limpiemos este desastre —lo instó, lo tomó de la mano y ambos fueron por una cubeta y un trapeador._

* * *

 **Paso 3.-** **Establezca límites y sea coherente con la disciplina.**

En todas las casas es necesaria la disciplina. El objetivo de la disciplina es ayudar a que los niños elijan los comportamientos aceptables y aprendan a auto controlarse. Es posible que pongan a prueba los límites que usted establece, pero son imprescindibles para que ellos se conviertan en adultos responsables. Poner reglas en la casa ayuda a que los niños entiendan sus expectativas y desarrollen el autocontrol. Algunas reglas pueden incluir, por ejemplo, no mirar televisión hasta que estén hechas las tareas y no permitir los golpes, los insultos ni las burlas hirientes.

— _Pero mamá, tengo que ir. Sasuke me invitó desde la semana pasada —chilló el rubio, ahora con quince años de edad._

— _¡No irás, porque soy tu madre y yo lo digo! —apuntó la señora Namikaze con los brazos cruzados._

— _Cariño, deberían negociar las salidas —sugirió el padre quien yacía leyendo el periódico en el sofá, por lo que Kushina sonrió con complicidad y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea._

— _Está bien, voy a dejarte ir, con la condición de que hagas todas las tareas de la casa en un mes —La Uzumaki puso sus dos manos en la cintura como si estuviera retando a su propio hijo._

— _¡Una semana! —la señaló con el dedo índice._

— _¡Todo el mes! —profirió ella con severidad._

— _¡Semana y media!_

 _Sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que una especie de rayo apareció desde sus frentes como un dibujo de anime. Minato suspiró, ellos son tan idénticos en personalidad, que no pudo evitar soltar una risita de los tiernos que se veían. Todo un par de niños._

— _¡Todo el mes y punto! —gritó su madre con los puños bien apretados hasta resaltarle la vena._

— _¡Tres semanas! —imprecó Naruto como si fuera un ultimátum._

 _Kushina se detuvo en seco._

— _¿Ah? ¡Hecho! —Kushina estuvo de acuerdo con que fueran mínimo unas tres semanas de quehacer, levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación._

— _¿Pero qué…? ¡Ay mamá! —graznó el joven rubio al darse cuenta de que se puso la soga él solito._

— _Anda, ve a la fiesta pero ya sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones —se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios._

 _Naruto se resignó, de cierta manera odiaba sentirse derrotado por su propia madre. Sin embargo había una cosa que no debía concebir: "Hacer enojar a Kushina Uzumaki". Su progenitora lo miró con la ceja levantada esperando una respuesta y más le valía que no le contestara de mala manera o la casa sería destruida._

— _Está bien mamá, tres semanas —asintió con la cabeza, dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa echando fuego._

 _Kushina por su lado se dirigió a su marido, quien le plantó un beso en la frente y la abrazó._

— _Hiciste bien cariño —dijo Minato guiñándole un ojo._

— _Odio que me guiñes el ojo Minato —murmuró fingiendo enfado._

— _¿Se puede saber por qué señora Namikaze? —le preguntó divertidamente._

— _Haces que no me niegue a nada._

 _Kushina le depositó un tierno beso en los labios y juntos se fueron a la habitación azul._

* * *

 **Paso 4.-** **Haga de la comunicación una prioridad**

No puede esperar que los niños hagan todo sólo porque usted como padre "así lo dice". Ellos desean y merecen explicaciones al igual que los adultos. Si no dedicamos tiempo a dar explicaciones, los niños comenzarán a cuestionarse nuestros valores y motivaciones, y si estos tienen fundamentos. Los padres que razonan con sus hijos les permiten entender y aprender sin emitir juicios de valor.

 _Cuando Naruto cumplió los dieciséis años, manifestó por primera vez un "sueño húmedo". Minato lo escuchó desde su habitación, por lo que sorprendido, abrió inesperadamente la puerta de su cuarto y notó a su hijo debajo de las cobijas con sonidos raros._

— _Naruto, ¿qué pasa aquí?_

— _¡Papá! —se exaltó el rubio adolescente y por el movimiento brusco, se cayó de la cama._

— _Hijo ¿Acaso estabas…?_

— _¡¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?! —reclamó sumamente enfadado y avergonzado. Eran muy evidentes sus mejillas rojas._

— _Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No quisiera que despertaras a tu madre, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la despiertan —habló en tono pasivo, para evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario._

— _Ay papá —suspiró el joven Namikaze._

 _El padre se sentó en la cama a lado de su hijo, tratando de pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Sea como sea, una manifestación así era lo más normal del mundo, podía ponerse fácilmente en sus zapatos ya que a su edad le pasaba lo mismo, como a cualquier joven de su vuelo._

— _Disculpa que no haya tocado la puerta hijo, no te preocupes. Sabes que a mí no me engañas, yo pasé por la misma etapa que tú —le aseguró el Namikaze mayor._

— _Bueno yo… —Naruto bajó la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado._

— _¿Hay alguna chica en especial? —preguntó súbitamente._

 _No supo que responder, sólo contestó con una sonrisa zorruna._

— _Con eso me dijiste todo —Minato puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro de su hijo—. Descuida, todo esto es perfectamente normal y no sientas pena en tenernos confianza a tu madre y a mí—ratificó el rubio mayor._

 _El rubio joven miró fijamente los ojos de su padre—sus ojos—, le contó acerca de una jovencita de su clase, de quien está profundamente interesado. Una chica de dieciséis años con unos orbes que lo hacen viajar en la luna y una cabellera larga y brillante como la noche estrellada. Dijo que tuvo una increíble fantasía con ella, declarando que no había sido la única que había tenido con la misma._

— _Entiendo —Minato se levantó de la cama—. Es muy tarde Naruto, tenemos que dormir —estaba dispuesto a irse._

— _Papá —su descendiente lo detuvo—. Gracias por escucharme —sonrió tranquilamente mientras volvía a su cama._

 _Ambos se desearon buenas noches._

* * *

 **Paso 5.-** **Demuestre que su amor es incondicional**

Como padres, ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de corregir y guiar a sus hijos. Sin embargo, la forma en que expresa su orientación correctiva tiene una gran influencia en la forma en la que un niño la recibe. Cuando tenga que enfrentarse a su hijo, evite echar culpas, hacer críticas o buscar defectos; todo esto puede debilitar la autoestima y provocar resentimiento. En cambio, haga un esfuerzo por educar y alentar, incluso cuando discipline a sus hijos. Asegúrese de que ellos sepan que, aunque desea y espera algo mejor la próxima vez, su amor es incondicional.

 _El día llegó, Naruto Namikaze presentó ante sus padres la persona más importante de su vida: su actual novia Hinata Hyûga. A sus veinte años, logró conciliar una relación estable de dos años. El rubio entendió que ya era hora de que se conocieran en persona. La joven por supuesto se encontraba nerviosa, pero no le impidió relacionarse con sus "suegros" como solía bromear él._

— _Así que ya piensan casarse —dijo el padre con cierta seriedad a ambos._

— _Hija ¡¿Ya estás embarazada?! —gritó la pelirroja con sorpresa, alarmando a los novios de sobremanera._

— _¡No! —gritaron al unísono, creando un ambiente de tensión._

— _Bueno, no le veo caso que se casen tan rápido, son muy jóvenes y deben terminar sus estudios —Dijo el padre, un tanto preocupado._

— _¡Mamá, papá! ¡Hinata no está embarazada! —Dijo Naruto tratando de no alterar más el ambiente, sobre todo a su madre—. Escuchen, Hinata y yo nos queremos mucho. Su padre no permitiría que nos casáramos tan pronto. Lo hemos considerado y estamos dispuestos a esperar —declaró Naruto con sus palabras seguras y victoriosas._

 _Hinata lo miró con una brillante luz en los ojos._

 _Minato y Kushina se miraron uno al otro. Naruto es un adulto joven, aún tenía mucho que aprender de la vida y los errores. Pero si no permitían que se equivocara, ¿cómo iba a aprender de todos modos? La vida es un sendero donde tropezarás miles de veces, habrá piedras difíciles de patear e incluso desniveles que no podrás pisar por culpa de las malas decisiones._

— _Bien, cásense —sentenció Kushina—. Pero más te vale Hinata que cuides a Naruto —la miró con ojos puritanos._

 _Hinata asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Naruto para asegurar que todo estaba bien. El rubio sonrió, su esposo estuvo de acuerdo. Si las cosas se hacen bien, se hacen bien._

* * *

Una bella pelirroja de ojos violetas, terminó de escribir el libro, cuyo título le pondría: "En cinco pasos y algo más".Ella había escrito sus tácticas de crianza, para que cuando su nuera lo leyera, entendería el camino correcto para guiar a su nieto dentro del vientre. Escribió todo lo aprendido desde su experiencia, manuscribió sus recuerdos en letras cursivas para que se riera un rato de las locuras de su hijo al crecer.

Kushina se levantó y con una sonrisa, se dispuso a entregar el ejemplar a un editor.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el one-shot n.n**

 **A favor de la campaña "CON VOZ Y VOTO" porque marcar como favorito y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme y salir corriendo xD**

 **¡Fer-chan fuera!**


End file.
